The Artist
by Cream-Soda-PSH
Summary: Drew is content in his life, but there is nothing interesting. One day, he appears in May's homeroom and she gets to be his lovely guide. All of us are artists, but only May is the Artist. Or was. And Drew just might learn why.
1. Mayliena Emily Maple

**_Yo. I'm back and writing a new story even though I really should finish my other one. So this is The Arist if you didn't bother read the title. I'll try updating this one quickly._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mayliena Emily Maple ~<em>**

_"It's amazing, simply put, it's divine." The woman was ebullient over May's painting. "Mrs. Maple, you must be filled with so many emotions."_

_"In more ways than you could imagine," Caroline replied with a grotesque smile as the woman walked away._

_May tugged at the hem of her mother's dress. "Mommy?"_

_Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose and spoke, "What have you created? Even with the finest acrylic in all of Hoenn you couldn't do anything useful with it." She crouched down until she was eye to eye with her seven year-old daughter and spoke in a low voice, "What is this monstrosity you call you painting, Mayliena Emily Maple?"_

_"It's my Torchic evolving." May whispered while she held back tears._

_"Do you believe you could earn my love like that?" Caroline returned in a hushed and abrasive tone._

_"No…" May cried silently, but gradually her volume increased, "No, NO!"_

_And then, our heroine woke up._

* * *

><p>"May, wake up!"<p>

The first thing I saw or heard when I woke up that fateful day was Brendan Birch whining.

"You sure flail a lot," Brendan said while rubbing his lower arm. "Like a Magikarp."

I was groggy, my mind was pretty slow in the morning, so I had to rack my mind for a decent comeback. "You sure don't feel embarrassed about being on a girl's bed while she sleeps." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to look at him. "Clueless like a Psyduck."

"I know," Brendan grinned cheekily. "Besides, we're putting aside the fact that I always do this, and we should get you some breakfast; I know you'll enjoy it more than that nightmare you just had."

Brendan knows it all. He knows about my mother, he knows whenever something's wrong, and he knows about my inner Artist.

I gave him a quick silent treatment as I tossed on my school uniform and walked to the kitchen. There were dried tears that stuck on my face so I tried to swipe them away. I sat down in front of a plate of freshly flipped pancakes.

"Thanks," I said as a token of gratitude just before I started gorging on the feast that lay before me.

"No problem, but hurry, if we don't get our seats in class, we might get stuck with showing the new kid around." Brendan grabbed both our backpacks and held the door open. He's quite the gentleman.

I graciously took my pack and swallowed abruptly, "New kid?"

"My dad told me about him." Brendan answered. I nodded.

* * *

><p>Within twenty minutes of walking in our content silence, we had already arrived at school, made a shortstop to our lockers, and found decent seats in the classroom. Class started in five minutes, which was two hundred seventy more seconds than I wanted to wait. So I started talking to Brendan, although I knew it was risky. I'm not a patient person. As the last stragglers coursed in and found seats, the teacher walked in with an unfamiliar face.<p>

"Class, this is-" The teacher was 'rudely' interrupted by Brendan's laughter. I should have kept my mouth shut. "Brendan Birch, what is so funny? I'm introducing a new student right now. It seems quite rude of you to interrupt." See? But Brendan looked up at her sheepishly, his face was a small tint of pink from laughing too much. "Oh! You are volunteering to be his guide around school for the next week, aren't you? Great, that's settled."

Brendan moaned, "But Ms. Erika, it's only fair to have another soul join me," Brendan looked directly at me.

I shook my head vigorously in vain as he continued, "May was the one responsible for my disruption; she can accompany me as well."

"Very well, just sit down. Mayliena, if you didn't hear correctly, you will also be a guide for Drew here. Now, if you didn't figure out yet, this boy's name is Drew Hayden. He will be joining us for homeroom; some of you will be joining him for other classes, others not so much. Please take a seat behind Brendan, Drew."

He nodded a bit uncomfortably as over thirty pairs of eyes stared him down. He kept his head level, but gave a glance to Brendan. And then one to me. _Judging_.There was something unique about him, but something off. Something I can't describe, obviously, but he evidently crossed the line when I felt him stare at the back of my head the entire homeroom. Brendan felt that I was unnerved and peeked over at me concerned. Isn't he just the best? We exchanged glances and we both knew this was going to be a lengthy and tedious week.

The bell sounded and homeroom was over. I guess it was time to introduce ourselves to the new bait. Brendan and I sighed as we stood up and turned around. Drew was up, too. Then there was an awkward stare down. Deciding to be the sociable one, I held out my hand.

"I'm May and this is Brendan."

"I obviously know at least that much, June." He flicked his hair in the most arrogant of ways.

I stared at Brendan and my eyes said_, This isn't going to work out smoothly, I hate his guts already._

His reply? It was something along the lines of _You'd better be quick for comebacks. _Thanks, Brendan, thanks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brill. You know I adore reviews. Anyways, those of you who read Here Once Again, please reread the first two chapters, I've redone them. I'll continue redoing the third chapter because I really hate what I did there. Gah. Cream Soda Psh Out. <em>**


	2. Brendan Alexander Birch

**_Yeah, two chapters in one day. Amazing, right? Well, after this I'ma gonna work on my doujinshi. It'll be posted on DeviantArt. No gurantees when, though. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Brendan Alexander Birch *<strong>

She's dreaming about her mother again. That cruel woman doesn't deserve to be dreamt of. I looked at May's face. If it was a good dream she'd have a childish countenance and a peaceful slumber, but right now, her face is scrunched, her eyes have faint dark rings under, she's screaming and flailing. I should try to wake her, but I know it'll do no good.

"You sure flail a lot," I said when she woke; she hits hard, too. "Like a Magikarp."

"You sure don't feel embarrassed about being on a girl's bed while she sleeps." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Clueless like a Psyduck."

"I know," I grinned cheekily. She was definitely use to it like me. "Besides, we're putting aside the fact that I always do this, and we should get you some breakfast; I know you'll enjoy it more than that nightmare you just had."

I made her pancakes, her favorite.

"Thanks," she said.

I nodded and grabbed both our backpacks and held the door open for her indicating we were going to be late. We talked awhile before walking in our content silence.

We made it to class five minutes early. I knew May couldn't resist talking to me. She needs to go buy patience at the store of Life.

"And then he said that the Goldeen wasn't the right one!" We both broke into laughter, but hers stopped after she noticed the teacher. I was clutching my sides; I honestly couldn't have stopped if I wanted to.

"Class, this is-" The teacher was 'rudely' interrupted by me. I should have kept my mouth shut. "Brendan Birch, what is so funny? I'm introducing a new student right now. It seems quite rude of you to interrupt." See? I knew this would be regretted. "Oh! You are volunteering to be his guide around school for the next week, aren't you? Great, that's settled."

I moaned, but then I looked at May, "But Ms. Erika, it's only fair to have another soul join me," I stared her down. Revenge.

She shook her head forcefully to no avail as I continued, "May was quite responsible for my disruption; she can accompany me as well."

"Very well, just sit down. Mayliena, if you didn't hear correctly, you will also be a guide for Drew here. Now, if you didn't figure out yet, this boy's name is Drew Hayden. He will be joining us for homeroom; some of you will be joining him for other classes, others not so much. Please take a seat behind Brendan, Drew."

I saw her scowl at me, but she kept her mouth shut. Oh, crap, he's also sitting behind me. No more quick morning chats with May unless I want an eavesdropper listening in, too. I watched him as he painfully walked down the aisle with over thirty pairs of eyes ogle at the new kid as if he was a new Pokémon. He glanced at me; and then at May. I didn't like him already. He's not very good with first impressions.

I had wished that Arceus would hear me this once when I pleaded to it to not let the bell ring. I hope that sentence made sense, but he didn't hear me anyways. The bell sounded, too early for my taste. It was time to introduce ourselves to the new shrimp. We stood up and there was awkward silence. I love awkward silence, just not with Drew. May decided to be the social one and held out her hand.

"I'm May and this is Brendan."

New boy was quick on his feet. "I obviously know at least that much, June." And then he flicked his hair.

May stared at me, probably wanting to say, "This isn't going to work out smoothly, I hate his guts already."

I returned a gaze that said, "Then you'd better be quick for comebacks, we're stuck with him for awhile."

She obviously didn't appreciate that.

"Grasshead."

"Tomatoface."

"Piece o' celery,"

"April."

"Gah!"

She lost, or better yet, her patience lost. I grabbed her shoulders to calm her down.

Plastering a very apparent false smile, I said, "Come, Drew, Ms. Erika gave me a copy of your schedule, we all have Biology right now. Let's go."

He grunted at me. I concealed my eye rolling as we walked through the hall. _Don't start with us, punk._

* * *

><p>We walked into class and sat with our assigned lab partners. May was with Misty and I was with Gary. It wasn't much of a surprise that they'd put the two professors' sons together. Drew was at the front, clueless; serves the guy right.<p>

Mr. Wattson finished writing on the whiteboard and turned around to see Drew.

"Oh, you need a partner, don't you," Mr. Wattson said more than questioned. "It's quite unfortunate actually, everyone already has a partner. Drew, who is your guide?"

Oh no. Mr. Wattson, both May and I beg of you… "There's actually two; May and Brendan."

"Ah, well then May, Brendan, which one of you would like to be Drew's partner?"

"He would!"

"She would!"

I glared at May, but she glared back. She blinked first. Ha! "Ha! May would most definitely want to be his partner."

Mr. Wattson looked at her expectantly. She sighed and shot an evil, defiant stare at me, but said, "Of course, Mr. Wattson."

"Misty, I do hope you are alright without a partner?" Mr. Wattson was glad it was May, I was, too. Misty was one of his best students, she would unquestionably have no difficulty with anything, unlike Gary.

And so with everything settled, we started off on another eventful science class. We also have a new project to match; lovely. I noticed May wasn't dreading being Drew's partner that much. Hmm, this displeases me just a bit. We've had too much attention starting this morning. No one ever gave May or I a second glance, now everyone is staring at us, but mostly at Drew for being with us. Not our choice.

The bell rings and only now do I realize that I've ignored Gary the entire period.

"Oh, sorry, dude," I said to him.

"No problem, Brendan, just make sure to pay attention next time or we really won't have anything done."

I saluted to him and walked over to May where she was waiting for me.

"Had a fun time with Drew?" I joked.

"Well, thanks to someone, I've realized that Drew isn't that bad, just very, very, very arrogant, and very, very, very annoying, and rude."

"Well, then," I laughed, "I'd better take some time off to get to know the guy."

"Shut it, let's just get to our next class, we don't share that with Drew."

We arrived early, again. So we started talking, again. Unlike last time, we didn't get caught.

Oh, and after this class? It's lunch. Drew's going to ruin that for us, too, eh?

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know that both these chapters are really short, but I might produce a reallly long chapter next time! Reviews?<em>**


	3. Melissa Noelle Waterflower

**_I know, this is unnatural for me to be updating so much in a couple of hours. Well I have absolutely nothing to do today because I'm going home in tomorrow. Here's to another chapter (I'm drinking rootbeer). Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Melissa Noelle Waterflower ^<strong>

Mr. Wattson walked into the classroom. I was already seated and flipping through the science textbook. Only a couple others were here. His back was turned so I could only guess that he began to write on the whiteboard. I was here early so that May and I would have good seats.

Two minutes had pasted and May finally walked in with Brendan; and a new kid.

"Hey, girl," I waved to her and then nodded to Brendan.

Brendan returned a nod and sat in his respective seat next to Gary Oak. May tackled me into a hug. She sighed, "I have the lovely honor of showing the new student around with Brendan."

"I'm sorry?" I patted her head soothingly, although I didn't see what was wrong with that.

"He's a demon!"

"Sshh, we don't want Mr. Wattson to call us out."

"That'd be the second time today!"

I was surprised, "Must have caused a lot of attention."

"Too much," she huffed. "I just want to go unnoticed in a peaceful high school life. I guess that wish was ruined, too."

"Sorry," that was all I said.

Sometimes I hated myself for it. I never said anything helpful when she needed it the most. I wasn't like Brendan who could read her in two seconds flat. I'm a bit envious of him. I couldn't offer any advice, and I have the hardest time comforting. I'm pathetic.

"Misty, stop mentally beating yourself." May said, although she wasn't even looking at me; amazing.

Her head was turned to the front, eyeing Drew, then Mr. Wattson, and back to Drew. Mr. Wattson finally noticed him.

"Oh, you need a partner, don't you," he paused. "It's quite unfortunate actually, everyone already has a partner. Drew, who is your guide?"

Dammit, no, May's _my_ partner!

"There's actually two; May and Brendan."

Then choose Brendan! But I knew that he wouldn't leave Gary by himself.

"Ah, well then May, Brendan, which one of you would like to be Drew's partner?"

"He would!"

"She would!"

They had a glare-down, but May blinked first. Darn!

"Ha! May would most definitely want to be his partner." Shut up, Brendan.

Mr. Wattson looked at May eagerly. She sighed, but said, "Of course, Mr. Wattson."

"Misty, I do hope you are alright without a partner." He said afterwards.

I wanted to shout, to scream and throw a tantrum, I hardly had any time with May. Now there's even less. Thanks, _Drew_. I wanted to hit him with my mallet, but that had been confiscated when we were freshmen. Mr. Wattson started talking about a new project and we started taking notes. I was nearly done with my outline when the bell rang.

"See you at lunch, May!" I cried before exiting the class, she was waiting for Brendan.

I knew May and Brendan both already loathed the new kid. I now understand why. My next classed dragged by painfully slow until the bell rang and signaled for lunch. I quickly snagged our table before anyone else. I had grabbed some salad and a burger. How delicious. I scanned the cafeteria for any signs of May or Brendan. Although trying to find someone with green hair would be much simpler. I saw Drew with Brendan near the back of the line. May was already heading toward me with a tray.

"What's up, Misty?" She slid expertly into the seat next to me.

"Rainbows," I replied as I stabbed my salad.

"Whoa, what did the salad do to you?' Brendan dropped his bag down and asked.

"I thought you were at the back of the line."

"I am, Drew's saving my spot, I'm just dropping off my bag, see you!" And he walked off.

"So really, what did the salad do to you?" May propped her elbow on the table and leaned against her hand, using the other to take a bite of her fruit salad.

"Nothing, but that grasshead totally took away my science partner today!"

"You're mad about that?"

"You're not?" I countered.

"Not too much, although he isn't the most cooperative."

"Exactly what I mean! I have two out six classes with you and now I don't even get to be your partner for science!"

"I'm sorry, Mist, but I honestly can't do anything about it." May sighed.

"I'm sorry for snapping," I decided to address that first. "I know we can't do anything about it, which is why I'm taking my anger out on this salad."

"I see. Oh, guess what the Devil sent in."

I moaned. Why now of all times? Couldn't I enjoy lunch in peace either?

"Ms. Sunshine, I brought a guest." Brendan said, laying his tray on the table.

"Shut up, Alexander."

"I believe it is Brendan." He shot back.

"You see what I mean, May?"

"He hasn't said a word, Misty." I think she was tired of my whining as well.

"So you're Misty." Drew finally decided to grace our presence with his voice. If only you could hear the sarcasm that dripped off of that sentence.

"Obviously," I spat.

"Actually," Brendan quipped, "it is Melissa. And that's Mayliena."

"Shut up, Brendan!" Both May and I shouted. We hated our real names, but Brendan had nothing to worry about in his name. Other than the fact his last name sounds peculiarly like something you could call a pregnant dog-like Pokémon. Brendan Alexander. Grr.

"He obviously doesn't care what happens to him in his sleep," I said creepily.

He put up his hands, "Rape me if you can, ladies."

May and I looked at each other and then exploded with cackles and snorts. Brendan has never failed to make us laugh our hearts out. But that was obviously because we forgot about Drew.

"Aren't girls supposed to be more… delicate or less crude?" He asked. That little brat.

"And who raised you, Wallace?" I retorted. Piercing the rest of my salad into my mouth, I swallowed loudly. My burger was only half eaten, but I was full. Or better yet, I had no appetite after exchanging blows with that scum. May seemed to be done eating as well, but I knew that she would wait for Brendan.

"I'll see all three of you at gym next period." I flashed Drew an evil, toothy grin and stalked off. Boy was I pissed. And dodgeball will certainly be the best stress-releaser I know of.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you enjoy? You can tell me with a review! CSPO!<em>**


	4. Andrew Ryan Hayden

**_Yes! I got ahold of my mom's laptop. So here's this chapter some of you have been waiting for, hopefully. I think I'm getting really off-track with this story as well, but that only means more chapters for you to read, more for me to write... Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew Ryan Hayden $<strong>

"And this is the cafeteria," Brendan explained calmly. His hand gestured to the room.

I was getting impatient with these 'guides'. Sure, they could show me where my next class is, but no need to state what I can already see.

"No duh, Sherlock," I snorted. I knew he was beginning to be intolerant with me, but I wasn't concerned. I turned around and noticed he was halfway to where May and a redhead were sitting.

"Save me my spot!" He called out.

Thanks for the heads up, pal. I sighed and looked forward again. There doesn't seem to be anything interesting here. Except that girl, May. She's different; she has hated me since the beginning, unlike others who grow to dislike me after their 'fanfest' is over. No one should be able to resist my charm, though.

I glanced at her. I saw Brendan engage her and the other person in conversation, they looked perfect. Like the ideal trio. But no one seemed to pay them any attention. Were they nobodies? Very possibly.

The line moved faster and Brendan decided to come back.

"How long have you known them?" I asked.

"May and Mist? A very long time; I've known Misty since fourth grade and May since Pre-K." He replied with a shrug. That's unbelievable news to me. I have never known anyone longer than a year; excluding my parents.

"What are you getting for lunch?" He asked. That's a great conversation starter; I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever I grab," I replied. I think Brendan's tired of my cool, airy personality. It just floats by every time he tries to talk to me.

"Good choice," it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Grab that choice and let's get going."

"I see. Oh, guess what the Devil sent in." I heard May grunt. The other girl moaned as well.

"Ms. Sunshine and Ms. I'm-Very-Enthusiastic-Right-Now, I've brought a guest." Brendan said, choose the seat across from May; no surprise.

"Shut up, Alexander." The redhead spat. I've deducted that they call her Misty.

"I believe it is Brendan."

"You see what I mean, May?"

I certainly didn't understand, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't think that any of my commentary would help the girl's irritation. Better yet, it would probably have fueled it more. Maybe she had PMS.

"He hasn't said a word, Misty." Were they talking about me? Should I give them my input just to satisfy them?

I decided it wasn't my smartest or greatest of plans, but I did anyways. "So you're Misty."

"Obviously," Looks like I was right.

"Actually," Brendan smirked, something I never imagined him capable of, and pointed to each girl respectively, "this is Melissa Noelle, and that's Mayliena Emily."

_Mayliena_, it's quite a remarkable, or memorable, name. But apparently she didn't think so. They both quickly snapped, "Shut up, Brendan!"

Misty, or Melissa, sent shivers up my spine after her net sentence, "He obviously doesn't care what happens to him in his sleep." She was very calm about it, too.

Brendan lifted his hands in a surrendering position. "Rape me if you can, ladies."

They burst out cackling. Not laughing, but cackling. It was horrifyingly disturbing. I still wondered how they didn't attract attention to themselves. It was very out of the ordinary.

"Aren't girls supposed to be more… delicate or less crude?" I asked.

"And who raised you, Wallace?" The Misty girl stabbed at her salad, or what was left of it, and chewed. She stood up abruptly, her chair making an ear-shattering noise. "I'll see all three of you at gym next period." She looked at me and grinned. But this was no average grin; an evil glint shone in her eyes, a toothier grin than a werewolf's, and she seemed pissed, very pissed off, at me.

"Normally, people are scared of her after that display." Brendan informed me, giving me an inquiring look.

I guess no matter how well he can read May and Misty, he'll never be able to read me. So I decided to keep my cool, no matter how much I wanted to shriek. "I don't see what's so intimidating." Shrugging my shoulders, I continued, "They all seemed like empty threats anyways."

May looked at me in awe; not quite respect, yet, but gaping. "Drew, I don't know how to ask you this, but…" She looked nervous. Was she going to ask me out; confess her love? "What would you like at your funeral? Should any of us give a speech?"

I wanted to smack her, getting my hopes up, instead I mentally face-palmed myself. Of course she wouldn't, she had Brendan already. I sighed.

"Why the sigh?" May asked with her mouth full f potato chips. Oops, guess I should have mentally sighed as well.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. I guess it was too quickly for their taste.

"Well, you'll have all week to tell us what's wrong, but it's time for…" Brendan paused for the dramatic effect. Thunder boomed in the background, which made me wonder if it was raining outside, and lightning flashed, "Gym."

Bloody murder was heard in the distance. And then? There was silence. Well, the silence provided by over 500 high school students jabbering away with their cliques, chairs screeching as they're pushed back, and the constant "OMG!" supplied by the cheerleaders and preps, pardon my stereotypes.

May put on a cheery face and said, "Let's get going then? Misty's waiting."

So she's on the demon's side. I sighed again, but this time was ready to face my fate. Stupid arrogance has gotten me nowhere in life. _Too much testosterone_, my mother always said.

* * *

><p>"Yo!" Brendan was snapping his finger a few centimeters away from my face. "Earth to Drewbie?"<p>

My eye twitched, no, that would be an understatement. My entire face twitched, "What did you just call me?"

"D-Drew…" Brendan stepped back.

"Oh really?" I cracked my fingers. "I thought I heard a little buzzing sound at the end."

"You must have heard wrong."

"I don't think so."

May linked her arm with mine and tried to restrain me. "Stop it, both of you!"

I looked at the girl. Should I stop? That guy had already mocked me well enough, he should have his medicine. I decided against it after I looked at May again. She's just too innocent. Her eyes were big saucers and her mouth in a pleading pout; she had to look up at me because I was just that much taller than her. And that was something the great Drew Hayden could not resist.

"Alright," I sighed. "Let's just get to gym."

Brendan breathed a sigh of relief and had a grateful look towards May. Yeah, he had better not be on my team, I wanted to sock him so hard.

* * *

><p>Misty was waiting with a gigantic, rubbery dodgeball already fit into her hands. Her smirk was back.<p>

"Hayden," the coach called me, "Ms. Waterflower has already volunteered herself and you to be team captains." I held my breath for what was to come. "Unfortunately, I could care less of who you choose, so I will pick the teams." I let it go. There was still a fifty percent chance I'd get to be on Misty's team. "Ms. Waterflower, left, Hayden to the right." I mentally started whimpering. There went my fifty percent.

"Ms. Maple, left, Brendan, right," I wanted to punch this coach harder than Brendan now. I zoned out as he went through the rest of the 'unimportant' students. I was not excited before the coach blew the whistle and I definitely was dreading every millisecond of it after he blew it.

Misty threw the dodgeball immediately. It whipped right past my head, which I am still very thankful of. But at the velocity it was going at, it singed my hair! Oh, that redhead was asking for it now! I easily caught a ball May threw, she was out. Brendan apparently had my back as he slide in front of me and seized an unexpected ball.

"Thanks," I said, surprised.

"What are teammates for?" He smiled and went back to the game. I was starting to warm up to the guy.

I threw the filthy, spherical piece of rubber in my hands. Unfortunately, Misty avoided it effortlessly. She was more athletic than I anticipated, but May was definitely less. That girl was slow, weak, and pretty defenseless. Now that's just me being mean, but I think Brendan would more or less agree, since he didn't seem to bat an eye when she was out.

Suddenly, I felt a throbbing in my head. _Ouch._ The pain seared from the side of my face, eventually numbing the rest. I was paralyzed, but then the pain became a dull pounding. After that? Well, I found myself in the nurse's room.

* * *

><p>When I woke, who was I to find sleeping in the corner? None other than Misty. I guess she was sent here to take care of me for nearly killing me. She probably only agreed to be able to skip class. I was going to get off the bed, but when I swung my legs over the edge, pulsing started in my head again. I glanced up and off to the side I saw a note.<p>

_Drew, you're a such a wimp, fainting so easily._ I rolled my eyes; it was no longer necessary to guess who wrote this._ But thanks to you, I get to skip Hoenn History._ My point exactly. _I will be asleep when you wake up, so if you try to leave, you'll notice your head will start pounding. Next to this note, I've left water and some aspirin for you. I guess it was kinda my fault you were knocked unconscious. Sorry. From (although you probably guessed after the first sentence), _Was she psychic or something?_ Misty_.

I took the medicine gratefully, I guess she could do something right. Maybe I should thank her.

Before I could worked out what my next move was, I heard her stir. Good, she woke up.

"You…" she said while rubbing her eyes and yawning. "You are such a fat lard! Do you realize how heavy you are?"

Nah, I can skip my gratitude. "Certainly not as heavy as yourself, you beast."

"Well, so much for gratitude after carrying you with Brendan up three flights of stairs!" _Wow,_ she really was a beast. I was also reminded to thank Brendan later on.

"What's your problem?" I asked, quite irritated at her yelling.

"My problem?" She questioned mockingly. "Well, we can start when you moved here how about!"

"Excuse me?" I retorted back, she was in no position to speak to me like this. "Since when was this about me?"

"Since the beginning!" She screamed and then started crying. That was unexpected of the beast. After she stifled her sobs, she spoke with her 'indoor' voice, "That was unexpected of the 'beast', wasn't it?"

She definitely was psychic. "So, now that you've calmed down, can you tell me why it's entirely my fault?"

Thankful, Misty nodded. "You took May away from Brendan and me."

I gaped at her. "I didn't take anybody away; much less May."

"You did six years ago," she whispered before leaving the room. The door quietly clicked shut and I was engulfed with the silence and my thoughts. _Six years ago?_ I was only nine, and I had never even met anyone named May! It was time to go all Sherlock Holmes and figure this mess out. Maybe I'll go talk to Brendan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, not how I originally intended the story's plot to go, buuuut, y'all are gonna have to deal with it for now.<strong>


	5. Omake 1

_**Those of you who were waiting for the plot to actually kick in, I apologize. This is just an omake of what each character thinks of the others. I promise to get typing soon, but school's started and I'm loaded, so I'll try and get to it eventually. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Omake (Extra)<em>**

**_Mayliena Emily Maple _**

Have I ever described what we look like? I don't think I have. I've hardly taken appearances into account, but right now seems appropriate. I'll start with Brendan.

Of course I've been with him as he changed from that six year old boy with the goofy smile to the male that has a more determined look, but a very occasional playful grin. He always has a green bandana on, as well as his famous "white hair". It's only a hat; most of the time you can even see his hair leaking out! He has a strong, unwavering personality and his face matches. But that's only if you don't know him well enough.

He wears these awkward, fingerless gloves, which he says are "at least" better than mine, and a matching orange and black jacket over his plain black shirt. He has these pants that run a little lower than his knees and then more black… material that run until his shoes, which consist of green, orange, and black. Well, that's his favorite outfit, anyways. He wears it every other day at least.

It's weird, the color of his eyes, I mean. They're a shocking brown, almost a reddish shade. His favorite backpack is slung over his shoulder and is a nice shade of green. But he hardly uses it, considering he always finishes his homework in class. He's unnaturally smart. All in all, he has solid features and his amazing personality just compliments him even more. I wonder why he doesn't just go all out. He has always stayed beside me as my best friend and older brother, though. He's definitely handsome enough to become one in the popular crowd.

His grades are excellent. I can imagine how hard it is to be a Professor's child. He is one of the top trainers in our school, but he only has three Pokemon. He has a Swampert, which he had received as a Mudkip, an Aggron, found as an Aron in the mountains that one summer, and a Rhyperior, which I have no idea where he pulled that out from. He said he was training secretly. He doesn't really have a type preference; he enjoys them all.

Misty is next. Her name is Melissa, but not even the teachers call her that. To say that she was the calmest redhead I know would be an understatement, but to say that she's a great friend would also be one. She's also fantastic with her bright orange with red tints tied in the usual side-ponytail. Her bangs also fell into her face, but she liked them that long.

She has a very interesting wardrobe choice, and I'm surprised the school hasn't said anything about it, yet. Her ideal outfit would be her pale yellow tank top, which only reached a little above her bellybutton and extremely short jean shorts, which also had two straps connected so it went over and clipped in the back. She has tennis shoes which have a zigzag design on it and either her casual, over the shoulder, crimson backpack, or her awesome (and fluffy) Spheal backpack with orange straps.

She had the greenest, and brightest, of eyes that I'd ever seen. She's like the older sister I've never had. We three are the perfect family, me being the clumsy youngest sister. Misty is definitely gorgeous ,she could have never given me a second glance when she came, but that's what I love about her. She sat next to me and was always as eager and animated to talk or chat or just listen with me. We have become nearly inseparable. It's really too bad both of them had chosen Battle Strategy instead of Coordination Skills like I had.

Although Misty has very weird choice in clothing, I've always gone to her when I wanted a change of look. Sometimes, it just gets too boring, you know? She apparently knows exactly what I should wear and how I should wear it. Her fiery personality definitely comes in during Phys. Ed, but she always has that soft and caring side for Brendan and me. And her science grades are perfect; especially in marine biology. She has twelve Pokemon in total, after she had regrettable released her Togetic. Her sisters take care of the six that she usually doesn't use in battle. She uses her Goldeen, Starmie, Staryuu, Politoed, Horsea, and Gyarados. They are brilliant in battle and Misty is definitely the best Water-type trainer we have.

Lastly, there's the new student, Drew. I don't know where to start with him. It's not like there's a lot to say about him, more rather there's not much at all. I can start off that he's an arrogant, conceited egoistical, haughty, bigheaded, overconfident, supercilious, self-important, condescending, smug, stuck-up, vain, rude, self-righteous, snobby, pretentious, and criticizing jerk. I used a lot of big words, didn't I? Wow. Anyways, he's just an annoying pest. But he does have a kind side, maybe, I guess, kind of, actually? I don't think I've seen it before. Anyways, enough about his personality, at least his outer appearance is more appealing.

He has shiny, sleek black hair. But for some reason, if I can catch it in the right light, the roots are green. Maybe he dyes it. I guess it wouldn't be weird to have green hair, considering Harley, our senior, has purple, Soledad, another senior, has pink, Dawn, a freshman, has blue, you get the point. We have lots of naturally different hair colors lurking around our school. But if he had green hair, they'd match those emerald eyes he has. Yes, I admit, his eyes are gorgeous. They shine beautifully, if only he'd smile more. He just gives that snotty smirk. It's always _plastered_ on his face. But Drew is very handsome, I'll have to admit some more; he has a great face and I know I'll never say any of this aloud.

Something else could be said for his taste in clothing. He generally wears baggy turquoise jeans. Who owns turquoise jeans? He has a light indigo jacket over a thin layer of a black turtleneck. Doesn't he get hot in the summer? I doubt it because he wears it indoors or not, AC or not. I'm not sure what Pokemon he has, although I know he has an Absol and a Roselia. Maybe the roses he pulls out for my Beautifly don't come from up his butt.

Although he acts all high and mighty, and has just a "chill" personality, he indeed has a quick temper. Although I am the only one who usually is victim to it. I have quite the short temper as well and we always argue in the end if we talk to each other. It would be as simple as something as lending a pencil or what I'm having for lunch. He'll always start the argument. It's always his fault. He also has a billion fangirls. He's only been here for less than a week! Brendan and I no longer 'escort' him to his classes because we're afraid we'll be trampled by them.

But really, he is abnormally attractive. He's got charisma, charm, and… I'm sidetracking. Well, I'm done with what we all look like. Oh, wait, I forgot myself. Hmm, well, I can't say much, but Brendan has always said I'm too skinny for my own good. But he also says it shouldn't be physically possible for me to be this skinny, considering how much I eat and how much I don't like to exercise. That's untrue; I love to run, but I hardly do it.

I have mousy brown hair which is usually a tangled mess that somehow flows straight down my back. My bangs poke out of my signature red bandana. And I always have some red top on combined with my white skirt and biker shorts, the first over the latter, or some jeans. I'd like to think I'm happy all the time, except when I talk to Drew, but I'm just an average person with average looks, average grades (except in Coordination Skills), and an average family. No one talks to me directly, it's always either Brendan or Misty.

I now use my Skitty, Eevee, Beautifly, Wartortle, Venusaur, and Blaziken. My Blaziken was my first Pokemon, starting from a Torchic! But anyways, that's my party and that's all I've got to say, I'd better wrap this up or else Ms. Flannery will give me detention!

* * *

><p><strong>Brendan Alexander Birch<strong>

I haven't really dwelled upon appearances in awhile, but I think it's necessary right now. I'm sitting in Ms. Flannery's class, bored out of my mind, I think May is, too. I haven't really taken in what she looked like for awhile, now. I felt it unnecessary since I saw her every day. But she hasn't changed much since we were young, personality-wise.

Let's see, when she was young, she was loud. But she still had that same bubbly aura surrounding her. She was constantly ecstatic over nothing, although she was definitely overjoyed when she received Torchic. She was ardent about all her beliefs, if she thought something was wrong, she made that clear. Although her quick temper was always had the best of her. She was also brave. More courageous than me at least; she was always searching for an adventure, but she wasn't permitted to skip school to start a Pokemon journey. It was only during the summer when we would travel together. And until this day, May has been the same joyous being I've known since we've been next door neighbors.

But that's only her personality, which poetically put, brightens even the darkest pits of the Seafloor Cavern on Route 128. She really has changed a lot while remaining the same. She wears that red bandana on her head like it was connected to her brain. I had gotten it for her on her tenth birthday. She's younger than me by 5 months, fourteen days, two hours, and 23 minutes. It took awhile for us to figure that one out. And her bangs like to hang loose in the front, the rest of her hair flowing in the back. She likes red, a lot. That's why she always wears a scarlet shirt, but she matches it with her skirt and shorts combo or just plain jeans.

Her eyes stand out the most, or maybe it's her smile. Everyone agrees they are the most beautiful, shining, sapphire color they've ever encountered. She begs to differ; she just thinks they're blue, a dull boring blue. She has hair the color of milk chocolate, it's not mousy. To top it all off, she's skinny. But she's extremely skinny, barely bones and skin. That's quite odd, since she eats as much as her Munchlax. Though when she turned eleven, her eyesight started getting worse, and she started wearing glasses. At first they were round and silver, but then she traded those for cool, rectangular, black ones. The only problem was that they always covered up nearly her entire face. She hardly wears the contacts she has. It's rare.

She is an accomplished coordinator. When we travel in the summer, she gets usually three or four ribbons in the process! But although one year she had earned all five, she wasn't able to make it to the Grand Festival. Judges, fans, and rivals were all disappointed. But at our school, she's just the girl who's friends with a professor's son and has great marks in Coordination Skills. I know she prefers it this way, too. Her backpack is red, obviously, but it has black and white designs and drawings of Pokemon. She drew them over summer. She's quite the artist, but never at school, always refusing to take Art as her elective. But she does like to tattoo my arms, with permanent marker, when I ask her. She's like the little sister I've got to take care of, but she's like the best friend one could only hope for.

Misty is a very spontaneous person. She likes Water-type Pokemon, and is terrified of Bug-type, simple as that. But sometimes she has a sharp tongue, sometimes it's a sharp reflex, or maybe she's just quicker than everyone else mentally, either way, she's very different. Although I'd say that her outfit is not the most appropriate for school, her side-ponytail is definitely one of my favorite features of her. It's like a candle sticking outside of her ear, creating a big flame.

She's got a fiery personality to match that flaming temper of hers, and a red sack to counterpart it more. Misty doesn't like to be social, well, except with May and me. She's even starting to talk to Drew, even if it is only threatening him. But Misty's also a big shopaholic. You wouldn't expect it from her; my arms didn't expect it when we all went shopping. She likes to do makeovers on May quite often, but she's never gone out of May's comfort zone, yet. And May always refuses wearing contacts instead of her frames. Misty's another amazing friend I would be sad not to be with.

Oh, I nearly forgot about Drew. Since the day he came to our school, he's insulted May. He's insulted her, he's teased her nonstop, and I think he's making her fall for him. I always see a rose behind his back, but he never gives it to her. He has black hair, not very special considering the other natural hair colors we have, but he sometimes has green roots. I'm pretty sure he dyed it. Well he has really green eyes, greener than Misty's, although I guess that is arguable. He wears a lot in the summer, plus he doesn't get heatstroke.

He has an interesting personality, and I'll have to keep watch on him and May. If he dares lay a single hand on her, without her permission of course, I'll have his head amputated, emptied, stuffed with cotton, sewn, and given to a random fangirl. That's another thing. Although he's the arrogant bastard that he is, he already has half the school at the palm of his hand. That's because the other half is either straight or they haven't met him yet. He doesn't pay them any attention, but that means we receive more attention than necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Melissa Noelle Waterflower <strong>

How long do I have to stay in this class? Mr. Falkner is just rambling today. I usually wouldn't mind his classes, but today's just another unexciting day. I'm staring at the back of a brunette's head, but her hair is nowhere near as silky as May's. She's amazing, May, that is. Although I bet she thinks of herself as only average. She has the prettiest shade of hair a brunette could ask for, natural highlights, too, and her eyes are two drops from the Route 127. Her personality is humble, yet the most hilarious being, other than Brendan. I never can guess what she's thinking, but she'll usually sputter it out anyways.

I love her, but she's clueless. Clueless to her surroundings, clueless to that stupid rose Drew hides behind his back, clueless toward the blush that creeps along Drew's face until he flicks his hair in that oh-so arrogant way, and clueless about fashion. She always needs me to come and fix her up, whether it was a Gym Leader part, which her father had to attend and be accompanied by the entire family, or it was the annual Autumn Ball, which we like to call the Fall Ball, or Ball of Fall, sometimes even the Fail of a Ball. Who hosts a ball at the end of autumn? Apparently our school. Anyways, she's still amazing, even if she's an airhead.

What about Brendan, you ask. He's just as awesome as May, the way he always has something humorous to make us smile. He also has the best taste in movies. Once in awhile, he actually helps me 'fix' May. But he hides his hair with that hideous white hat; some people are stupid enough to believe that's his real hair color. Although he has the most lighthearted personality, he's actually quite intimidating if you catch him on the dark side. That would be when some guy gets too close to May or me; he's quite the overprotective brother. And even though he and May have been friends since Pre-K, he hasn't shown any feelings other than that brotherly love. I guess not all childhood friends end up together.

Brendan also has the kindest smile; it would make a Magenton's Shock attack look like a small spark, especially if compared to Drew's dumb, bastardly smirk. That green-haired palm tree should go back to where he belongs. I don't like him at all, and he's such the wimp, in more ways than just dodgeball.

"Ms. Waterflower, since you seem to be enjoying class, could you answer this next question?" Falkner was directly in front of my desk.

I shook my head sheepishly and he sighed and walked away, lucky for me this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew Ryan Hayden <strong>

Who'd think that I'd develop a little crush on someone after a couple of days? Usually my fangirls get the better of me and I never get close to anyone. I guess you still can't call my relationship with May 'close', but it's getting there. Mayliena, it's such a beautiful name for a lovely girl. Before I go off and ramble about her, I think I'll talk about her friends a bit first.

Brendan Birch; although he's not the most reliable person to me, he's interesting and I find his personality too bright. He's smart and he catches on quick. This means I have to keep my 'feelings' toward May a secret. A bigger secret than it already is. Although I've only known him for several days, he's probably the closest friend I have. But what is up with his hair? Why wear a hideous hat over your hair? He seems like the overprotective older brother type. Other than those facts, I hardly know anything else about him, other than his dad is the famous Professor Birch.

And then there's Misty Waterflower, or should I say Melissa Noelle? Another pretty name, but it definitely doesn't suite a girl with such a powerful and fiery personality. Misty is much better. And like Brendan, she seems like the overprotective and untrusting older sister type, at least towards May. Which means if I even think about saying or doing anything to May, I'll be six feet under, or twelve feet from both combined. Waterflower, I think I've heard that name before. Oh. She's one of the Sensational Sisters. Wow, that was a big surprise. I also think she's a beast. She's too beastly to be a girl. I think I'll start calling her Beast Lady. No, she'd probably unleash all her beastly powers to mutilate me bit by bit.

Now that I've gotten the pointless people out of the question, I'm going to think about May for the next thirty minutes of class. Like I said, she's beautiful, and it's even more beautiful that she doesn't know it. But nor does the rest of the school population. She has thick black glasses, but it looks good on her. I wonder if she really looks different without them. I bet her eyes would shine even brighter than a Zebstrika's Thunder Bolt, but blue. Her hair usually cascades down her back in a messy, but alluring way. She always has some article of red on her, and half the times a bandana. Her features are adorable, yet beautiful and mature as well, if it's possible.

Her bubbly personality is especially refreshing after a long day. It's only been several days, but it's been tiring. The anger that shows through when I tease her, though, is just the most lovable part. When her cheeks puff up and her soft pink lips turn into a pout, I can hardly resist and restrain myself. She also blushes a lot. I wonder what would happen if I managed to give her a rose. It bothers me when I see her talking to other guys, though. I can't help becoming jealous; I know she's not mine, yet, but I want her. I want to possess all of her. Alright, before I develop a serious nosebleed from thinking of May, I'd better pay attention to class instead. I might continue my fantasies later, but it would be too obvious to Brendan if I passed out in the middle of class due to a nosebleed. I reiterate at the very end, it's only a little crush.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, this is probably chock-full of mistakes, and once again, I apologize. I don't think I can stay awake much longer, this is for y'all who are actually paying attention! Thanks, CSPO. I know this is also OOC and some parts aren't as long as others, but whatever. I'm posting and that's that. I'm seriously about to pass out now, MUST PRESS SAVE BUTTON!<em>**


End file.
